Final Fantasy Dimensions allusions
This page lists allusions in Final Fantasy Dimensions. ''Final Fantasy'' series Final Fantasy *Matoya, a Dancer, is named after Matoya, a witch, and possesses the same Crystal Eye. *Bikke, the pirate king, is named after Bikke, the pirate captain that was briefly controlling Pravoka. *Elfheim is a town home to the elves in Final Fantasy. *At one point the player must help an Elf Prince, much like in Final Fantasy. *Sarah in Dimensions is named after Sarah from Final Fantasy. Both are princesses. *Lufenia is named after the town of the same name from Final Fantasy. *Mount Gulg is named after the location of the same name. *The party at one point ventures into an underwater temple, alluding to the underwater temple in Final Fantasy. *Shango sports horns in the place of knees, like Chaos. *After the Warriors of Light get their jobs, Elgo recites the prophecy of Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy II *Ricard, a Dragoon, is named after Ricard Highwind, the first Dragoon in the series. *Mysidia is named after the town of the same name from ''Final Fantasy II. *Cave to Deist is named after Deist Cavern. *Elgo forms a pact with a great evil to rule the world for eternity, similarly to the Emperor. *Imperio, and his alter ego, appears to be influenced by the Emperor's Arubboth and Hell incarnations, respectively. **Elgo's backstory of having split his soul into light and dark halves also is reminiscent of the above, although unlike the Emperor, who was evil in both incarnations, it is heavily implied that the light half was indeed the good half. ''Final Fantasy III *Carbuncle takes appearance of Carbuncle from ''Final Fantasy III. *Falgabard is named after the town of the same name from Final Fantasy III. *The Warriors of Light must make shrink to fit inside a tunnel, much like in Final Fantasy III. *The Warriors of Darkness take their namesakes from the dualistic yet heroic forces of the same name, from the game of their first appearance, Final Fantasy III. ''Final Fantasy IV *Maximum of five playable characters can participate in battle, much like in ''Final Fantasy IV. *Dusk and Alba are similar to Palom and Porom in being fraternal twin magic users originating from Mysidia. While they follow a similar behavior pattern to them as children, Dusk is more like Porom in being a no-nonsense white mage, while Alba is similar to Palom in being an overconfident black mage. *Eduardo, the Bard, is named after another Bard, Edward Chris von Muir. Eduardo is the Portuguese and Spanish form of the male given name Edward. *Kokkol, a dwarf, is named after the character with the same name from Final Fantasy IV. *Dr. Lugae, a scientist, is named after the character of the same name, also a scientist. *Dusk will get overpowered by a boss, and The Mask will aid him, much like Rydia aiding Cecil Harvey against Golbez. *The allies of the both sides of the Warriors arrive to aid them during the final battle. *Gardenia's world map location is similar to that of Kaipo: in the middle of the desert next to a lake, but Gardenia is located deeper into the lake than Kaipo, and the lake near Gardenia sports more green on the world map. *The party must find a Sand Pearl protected by Antlion to help a child with desert fever, similar to how the party saves Rosa Joanna Farrell in Final Fantasy IV. *Similarly to Rubicante, Shango heals party before their battle. *Bahamut can be obtained by defeating him in the Mountain of the Father. In Final Fantasy IV, Bahamut is called "the Hallowed Father" and is met in Lair of the Father. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Creator and Maenads are mentioned in a book. Final Fantasy V *The Dimensional Shift resembles Interdimensional Rift. *Sol resembles Bartz Klauser by being the young protagonist, chosen by the crystal. Both are carefree and have no love interest. Their hometowns are similarly named: Bartz's hometown is "Lix," while Sol's is "Lux." *The sound effect used for Ceres's voice is the one that Hiryu uses. *The bond between Barbara and Ceres is similar to that of Faris Scherwiz and Syldra: all four are females, and Barbara and Faris care for their friends. Both creatures die, but grant the party a reward at some point: Syldra becomes a summon monster, while Ceres unlocks the Dragoon job from Abel's Spear. *The scenario at Dragonweed Gardens in ''Final Fantasy Dimensions alludes to a similar one in Final Fantasy V where the party ventures to Drakenvale to get dragon grass to heal an injured wind drake, but the plant is poisonous to humans. *In the battle between Freyr and Asmodai in Yggdrasil, Freyr will not die even if his HP has been reduced to 0, similarly to what happened with Galuf at the Guardian Tree during his battle against Exdeath in Final Fantasy V. *Elgo's use of the power of Nil is similar to Exdeath using the power of the Void, both users suffering similar fates while their respective powers turn on them. He also wears armor similar to Exdeath's. *Much like Final Fantasy V, the world is split into two and the two groups can receive their jobs via crystal shards. *The iOS and Android versions redesign the attire of the Black Mage and give them more of Final Fantasy V appeal by standardizing the color robe for both genders as blue and adding five-point star and crescent moon adornments for the hats. *The room where the player obtains rewards for defeating Ω Weapon resembles the room where the Sealed Weapons are located in Final Fantasy V. *The battle against Odin alludes to Final Fantasy V: whose Odin was fought under a countdown, counting down to Zantetsuken. ''Final Fantasy VI *Vata in a final battle against him as Nil Vata says that "he's like the wind...he goes wherever it takes him", referring to Shadow from ''Final Fantasy VI. *Three of the Warriors of Light must traverse through an underwater tunnel to get to another town, much like Sabin Rene Figaro, Cyan Garamonde, and Gau. *The Attune Blade works the same as Celes Chere's Runic Blade. ''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII *When the Mysterious Old Man tries to introduce himself as "Clou-", Alba replies her name might as be "Aeri-". *Alba jumps to the conspiracy that The Mask is going to summon a Meteor for the Lifestream to come together so he can be reborn as a god, a reference to Sephiroth's goal in ''Final Fantasy VII. *The Weresoldier enemies appear to be influenced from Vincent Valentine's Galian Beast form as depicted in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. ''Final Fantasy IX *One of the dwarves says that "Mr. Pyntie-hat" isn't here, a reference to Vivi Ornitier. In ''Final Fantasy IX, dwarves of Conde Petie call black mages "pyntie-hats". ''Final Fantasy X *Braska is named after after High Summoner Braska. Final Fantasy Adventure *Elgo is a Red Mage and the Emperor of the Avalon Empire, referring to Julius, who disguises himself also as a Red Mage, and who is son of the late Vandolan Emperor. Both are guest members and final bosses of their respective games. Other Mythology *While not named so, Despair, Suffering, Misery, and Anguish are based on Genbu, Suzaku, Byakko, and Seiryu of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. These constellations were used as the Four Fiends in ''The Final Fantasy Legend, but this is not a direct reference. Anime and Manga *When seeing the Dark Flow, Alba says: "Its power level is over...well it's like nothing I've ever seen!" This alludes to the "It's Over 9000!" catchphrase derived from the Dragon Ball Z series. The catchphrase is typically used as an innumerable quantifier. Games *A non-player character says "I used to be an adventurer like you. Then I took...never mind. You wouldn't be interested." "I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee" is a line that may be randomly said by guards in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The line went memetic during the game's development, but quickly grew hated due to how often it was used and is now considered a dated joke. *One of the monsters in the final areas is called "Mother Brain", the antagonist of the ''Metroid'' series. Literature *Aulë is named after Aulë, smith of the Valar and creator of the dwarves from Tolkien's legendarium. Music *Gramps predicts Alba is wearing a Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, like the 1960 song by Brian Hyland. *After trading a tail to the Tail Gnome, he will sometimes say a variation of the line "Hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right" from the song Hips Don't Lie by Shakira. Western Animation *Alba paraphrases the catch phrase of Inspector Gadget when she says "Don't worry about it, chief, Alba is always on duty!" Other *Smokey Bear is a mascot of the United States Forest Service created to educate the public about the dangers of forest fires. His slogan is "Only You Can Prevent Wildfires". In Final Fantasy Dimensions Alba says: "So much for 'Only you can prevent forest Firagas'!" Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions